Twists and Turns
by annahtuR
Summary: One day it bound to happen, we took things one step too far, crossed that line one too many times...We’d become careless, stopped thinking of all the details, overlooked one tiny, minuscule point." Previously Forks Academy, fully summary inside. AH BxE
1. Never did run Smooth

My mind wandered back to Edward. He's never far from my thoughts, he's always there. That's the thing, when you find the person you just…click with, on every possible level, you can't get away from them, they engulf your every thought. They become a part of you, embedding themselves in your mind.

I have been friends with Edward for as long as I can remember, I struggle to find a time when he hadn't played some small part in my life.

Over the years, I found that I couldn't delude myself where my feelings for Edward were concerned. I'd been in love with him for a long, long time. During our childhood, he felt like the older brother I never had, although, because of my age, I was oblivious to that attraction until puberty hit. That was when the feelings, yearnings and needs all but exploded within me. The pull I felt towards him was like the opposite ends of two magnets, only, whilst his end was pulling me towards him, my side appeared to be malfunctioning.

It was an incredibly difficult position to find myself in. I couldn't help but wonder how things might have panned out, had I simply told him how I felt. When your love for someone is unrequited, its hard, extremely so, to be around them, but you need to, it hurts not to. He never gave me the slightest signal of his feelings towards me, his body language gave nothing away.

Looking back on my childhood and early adolescence, I remembered the happy times, the happiest times of my life, I cherished those memories. I wouldn't swap them for anything. Well…apart from the memories of unrequited love, they hurt like hell to think about. To be so close to someone and yet to have, nothing.

I was living an almost perfect life, a happy life, a life that I loved deeply.

Then, life decided to be a bitch and screw everything up. Big time.

Like I said, Edward and I were the best and closest of friends. We were inseparable, you didn't get one without the other. We spent every spare moment together. Always up to no good. We shared wicked smiles and had secret code gestures. No one ever got it, you had to be part of the pair to fully understand it properly. Our friendship had a certain quality to it, a quality I found to be rare and special. Most people don't understand each other, at all.

Our teachers hated us with a passion, a single pupil can be controlled and disciplined, but a team like Edward and I, one strong unit, we were their worst nightmare. They weren't able to control such a team, not even if they had eyes on the back of their heads, had the ability to read minds and had the advantage of an extra brain.

Unfortunately, one day it bound to happen, we took things one step too far, we'd crossed that line one too many times. We were caught doing something terrible. To us, it was nothing but a bit of fun, but to them it was disruptive, disrespectful and disorderly. We'd become careless, stopped thinking of all the details, overlooked one tiny, minuscule point.

That minuscule point had the biggest impact on both of our lives.

The teachers took the chance they'd be waiting for, we'd fallen flat on our overly smug faces. It was a million to them, whilst our deal would indefinitely be nil.

It was their turn to be smug, they came for us during one lunch period, parading us through the tables in the canteen, making a blatant example of us. Once we were in the corridor, they quickly separated us. I'd already decided what I was going to do, there really was no question about it. Love does that to you, you don't think about the consequences of your actions, you do what's best for the object of your affections. I couldn't and wouldn't let Edward be brought down by this. He was too bright, with too much potential in his future. I wouldn't let him throw it all out of the window for something as stupid as this.

The saying, "Love conquers all", finally made perfect sense, in a situation that was anything but perfect.

With me out of his life, he could move forward and start to fulfil some of that potential. Our bond broken, he was free to follow the straight and narrow path. He could study hard, get the grades he deserved and start building towards his very bright future, for me it would be the end of life as I knew it, but for him, it would be the start of a new one.

Returning home that night, my mum - having heard a blow by blow of events from the principle, - had finally found out how I spend my days at school, was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. A cold, stern, un-motherly look upon her face. It was further confirmation that I had pushed the boundaries too far. Our relationship would never be quite the same again. The next thing I knew, I was being sent upstairs to pack. The next day I would be leaving for a "prestigious" boarding school in London, England.

I couldn't do or say anything in defence of my actions. The tears were coming fast and hard. Welling up and pouring down my face. They were silent tears, tears I had brought upon myself. I had to start accepting responsibility for my actions. I was no longer a child. I had to start my initiation into the world of adulthood.

There wasn't time for me to call or say goodbye to Edward. At 6.30 am the next morning, I was boarding a plane to England. What kind of friend was I? I'd run away from things without even explaining it to him.

The night before I left, I remember looking at the school's prospectus on their website…  
_  
"Sculpia's Academy of Excellence__, more commonly known as "The Academy", is one of the World's leading boarding schools. With a reputation for academic excellence and an impressive record in music, drama and sport, Located just outside of London, it educates the children of the world's most elite._

_Ateara Hall, as the Boy's boarding department is known, is situated on campus and fosters a warm and closely knit community._

_Didyme House, is a gracious building, set at the south end of The Academy, which accommodates our female boarders._

_All boarders begin life at Sculpia's in a dormitory, and when they reach Lower Sixth, they move to on-campus apartments that accommodate for three persons. The purpose of this is to prepare our students for the independence of University life._

_All boarders have access to year common rooms, which include reading rooms, computer suites, games rooms and Libraries._

_Scholarships are awarded based on the results of an examination taken on-campus."_

It all sounded so _elaborate_. You could tell it was one of those schools you paid your way into. A place for stuck up, nose-in-the-air, over privileged brats to be shipped off to. I knew immediately, that I would most definitely be out of my comfort zone here.

Yet, surprisingly, my first two years at The Academy went exceptionally well. I met and made some of the greatest friends anyone could ask for. They didn't necessarily fill the gap left by Edward, but they filled it as much as they could, for that, I owed them more than I say.

For the first time in my life, I was given responsibility, I was appointed captain of various teams and was selected, alongside the most academical students in my year group, to become a prefect, something my Mother was extremely proud of and couldn't help but gush about to all her clients, friends and family.

Being away from Edward seemed to be helping me take the first few steps on that straight and narrow road. My grades were beyond good, I was top of the class in several subjects and my parents, well, they were finally started to fully accept me back into their lives. One step at a time. My life was starting to look up again, for the better. My smile was brighter and I was able to laugh freely again. I'd got my confidence back. I was in a good place, a place I thought was just going to keep on getting better.

But then I started Upper Sixth…


	2. Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home

**Sorry for the delay - all I can say is that both my Beta and I have commitments outside of FanFiction!**

**Thanks again to my wonderfull Beta thee-dark-enchantress! **

**Thank you to my reviewers -**

**thee-dark-enchantress - hmm where do I recognise you from??, buttonit - my first new reviewer!, TheLionFellInLoveWithTheLamb, iloveTwilight-kk, AliCullen94, stargazing angel 07, Dark Rose Forever, Luvntwilight, TwilightAnimeFan, crazyndlovinit, KT**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

* * *

I arrived at The Academy after spending the last eleven or so hours on the plane from LAX to Heathrow, sitting beside my mother's new Personal Assistant. Well P.A. is the "official" title. _I_ however prefer to use a phrase that best friends and I coined just over 2 years ago when I had first moved to Forks Academy. We liked to call them P.C.s…Personal Computers would be your first guess but no, P.C. in the world of Bella Swan means Personal Creep. Apparently part of the job description for personal assistant included feeling up the boss's daughter.

This year, by some stroke of luck - its called having more money than sense or my best friends wads of cash- I ended up rooming with my two bestest girls in _the hottest_ apartment on campus - Apartment 139!

I waited for James to bring my suitcase (as my trunk had already been sent ahead of time). My mum usually took me to school at the start of term, but after Angelina Jolie was seen wearing one of her designs on the red carpet she'd had been getting copious amounts of phone calls from A-list celebrities begging for a Rene Original so she'd had no choice but to ask _James_ to take me to school so that she could handle it all. I couldn't blame her, this was her big break**. **There were advantages in this situation though, she usually made me carry my colossal suitcase up eight flights of stairs, but after those eleven hours, half of which were spent keeping James's hands off me, I just wasn't in the mood so I walked on into the apartment building and got into the elevator without so much as a backward glance at James. I didn't bother holding it for him, he could take the stairs, maybe the extra time carrying my bags will teach him to keep his busy hands to himself.

When the elevator doors opened, I quickly made my way down the corridor, impatient to see my friends. I didn't even have time to put the key (that I'd quickly snatched from the reception desk in the foyer) into the door before my little pixie rugby tackled me to the ground. I felt someone jump on us from behind, Miss Model. A huge smile spread across my face. I hauled myself off the floor, disentangling myself from my friends.

"You guys don't know how bizarre it was spending the summer without you and the boys."

"Believe me, we know." They said in unison. " The whole time we were in Dubai, we kept saying how it just wasn't the same without you. You should have come with us!"

I didn't want to get into it on our first night together since last year so I decided half of the explanation would do for now.

"I would have, but I had to visit the parental units, I haven't been home with them in since I came here. We're always abroad together in the holidays. Mom went crazy over how much I've grown and dad spent the whole time I was home asking if I'd cut my hair. Don't think he realised that I'd cut it more than once seen I'd last seen them – which happened to be more than a year ago!

Alice giggled while she pulled me excitedly into our new home, "Sooo, what do you think of the apartment?" she asked. I could always count on her to change the subject when I needed it most, she was well aware that home life wasn't my favourite topic.

I looked around the apartment - it was very open plan with 3 doors leading out of the living area to the bedrooms, which in turn out had their own ensuites. The living room consisted of a sitting area around a television set, a reasonably sized dining space and a minuscule kitchen. Being in upper sixth we were given the choice of eating in the dining hall or cooking our own food. We planned to alternate but honestly its going to end up with us using the kitchen for snack pizzas and midnight movie munchies.I mean who would want to cook when you could have a Michelin Star chief cooking just next door?

Another exciting thing was that we had no house mistress because apparently we were trusted not to sneak things - aka boys - into our apartment. Reception is manned twenty four/seven, which made it slightly harder, but I never say no to a challenge!

I gave our apartment another look over and noticed that it was painted in various shades of pink. _._ _Great, just great. _Don't get me wrong, I like pink, but in really small amounts. I don't like places that look like an explosion has just gone off in a pink factory. Clearly the girls who'd lived her before us had been Barbie wannabes.

Rosalie must have seen the look of disgust on my face as she said, "It'll look better once Alice has gotten her pixie fingers on it."

"Give me to the end of the week, this could take a while," Alice confirmed. If anyone could singly complete a 60 minute makeover it was Alice.

"Miss Swan, where do you want your luggage?" an out of breath James asked from the door.

"Which room is mine, Ali?" she pointed out the room nearest to the sitting room, "In there please James, when you've done that you can take your creep ass back to L.A."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stick around. I can keep you warm tonight, after all, England is so much colder than L.A. you need someone to keep you from getting cold" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I tried not to throw up on his Italian loafers.

I threw him a look of pure hatred and spat back, "No, you bloody well can't!" I said slipping back into British lingo, "Go home right now, unless you want me to tell my mother about your wandering hands that landed in my lap on the flight here! I'm sure she'll just love you for _that!_"

I smirked watching the colour drain from his face, "Yes, _Miss Swan._"

He quickly placed my rather large suitcase in my room and left without saying a word.

"Thank goodness, I thought he'd never leave." Alice exclaimed, sighing with relief.

"Is that the new P.C.?" Rose asked.

"Unfortunately. This one's called _James_," I said his name like it was a dirty word, "Alright well, before I go unpack, what are we going to do this evening?"

"I think that we're just going to chill tonight, you know dinner with the guys and watch a movie or something…"

I nodded, an evening in with my best friends sounded perfect. I headed to my room, my sanctuary and sighed, it was good to be home.

* * *

**So what did you think of it? I know why don't you let me know?!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2 What would I do?

Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. But its here now so go on read it....and review!

disclaimer - All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thank you to my beta - Thee-Dark-Enchantress!

And to my reviewers: thee-dark-enchantress (hmm, don't I know you from somewhere ^), Chelsea Bennett, Polyphany, crazyndluvinit (you need to get an account so I can reply to your reviews!), Luvntwilight and RancidRainbow (hmm I think I know you too...!)

* * *

That night I dreamt of him, just like I had every night for the past two years.

_He_ sat at his beautiful baby grand, it _was _his baby. The piano sat on what seemed to be a moss covered stage but upon further inspection, I recognized it to be a meadow, the piano sat upon sweet green grass coloured with wild flowers, nature creating a heavenly stage for the enchanting instrument sat upon it. The wild flowers wound their way up the piano's spindly legs. It's mahogany surface shone gloriously under the soft rays of the impossibly huge setting sun, making the place seem even more unreal.

The sound coming from the magical instrument made me weak at the knees forcing me to grab a hold of the tree to my right. It was a beautiful, melodic, loving, devoted sound. The kind of sound that gave you butterflies in your stomach, that made you believe that there was a type of love so pure and true and honest, that made you forget all the anger, disappointments and injustices you had been dealt in life. It was just you and the person playing that glorious instrument.

That person for me was no other than one Edward Cullen, my best friend, my first love, the one person I wish I could turn back time for.

He looked just as handsome as ever, sat there in his tuxedo, his hair its usual disarray of knots and the occasional curl, his perfectly gorgeous face with the razor sharp cheekbones, clearly defined jaw line and perfectly straight nose. His lips looking soft, full and beautiful. His eyes were shut, the eyelashes were so long and thick that they were wasted on a boy sat a top of those cheekbones were so long and thick that they sat in a dark crescent on his soft white cheeks. The sight of him made me hold on to the tree just a bit tighter.

As the song came to a close, he opened his eyes to reveal the green gorgeousness that had been hidden beneath his eyelids. After a minute or so he turned those green peepers of his to meet my own dull brown ones.

Slowly he gestured for me to come to him. Carefully I removed my shaking hand from the trunk of the tree and made my way over to him on my jelly legs. I finally got to him, only stumbling once or twice along the way. I sat down beside him on the stool and waited for him to speak. He studied me intently for a whole minute before he open his mouth…

Only I didn't get to hear what he was going to say. I never have. I've always woken up at the same point of the dream. And then I did what I always did, I burst into tears.

Glancing over to the clock radio, I knew before even looking at it what time it would be: 4.08am. I had woken up at the same time for the past two years - ever since I'd come to England.

Unable to return to my peaceful slumber, my mind wandered to a piece of information that Emmett had told the group earlier in the evening. The cousin that had stayed with him during the summer holidays was going to start at The Academy.

He'd mentioned in his brief description of his cousin that his name was Edward, he was also from the United States he enjoyed playing the piano and rarely ever left the house without this trinket, Emmett being a guy didn't pay enough attention to say what sort of trinket, he did say it was silver though.

Just hearing the words Edward and piano in the one sentence made my heart twinge, well, okay that was an understatement. The tear in my heart that my friends had helped to stitch up had been brutally severed, possibly beyond repair.

Although Emmett's Edward was obviously not _my Edward_, because _my _Edward lived for the outdoors, played every sport known to man and would never be caught dead with some piece of silver, I couldn't help but think about what I'd do if I saw _my _Edward again…

Would I be worried, scared, excited, hopeful? What about him? Would he recognize me? Would he remember who _I _was? What if he already had someone? What if he had several someones?

I was starting to get seriously sick of the name Edward. It followed me everywhere, like some deranged stalker. To be honest, it was the very last thing I needed at that moment. I _needed _to keep my head focused; I had several team try-outs coming up that weekend.

Jasper and I had already arranged to go sailing the next day to check out our boats and get back into the swing of things after our long holiday. It would be a lot easier getting back into them if I could have gotten some sleep, but that would involve getting a certain name out of my head. I pondered briefly if you could get a restraining order on names.

On the plus side, this new-comer being from the states helped, now "The Plastics" couldn't make snarky comments about me being the only "Yank" in the school.

EPOV

Travelling was still weird for me, during the past two years I'd point blank refused to leave my home town, I went to school, did my shifts at Tunage, the local music store, I did my home work, and played my piano, with the various sports I played in between (although I played significantly less sports than before _she_ left).

My parents were beyond worried about me but they just didn't understand. If I went somewhere else and _she _came home I don't know what I'd do. But they all but forced this move on me, just like they'd done when they'd told me we were visiting mum's sister in Ireland. Only this time there were some compromises on both sides.

So here I was, at my cousin's school, the school that he had endlessly raved about, so much so that my mum had decided to send me here. Don't get me wrong, it's a great school. I just wasn't sure I was going to fit in. Sure I got good grades - well excellent grades - I was smart, too smart. I got bored very easily at class. So I put my time into having fun, only the teachers didn't see it as fun, they saw it as "disruptive behaviour". If I hadn't left there it would only have been a matter of time before they expelled me for something or other. To be honest I couldn't quite believe I wasn't excluded before then, especially after…

I headed up to apartment 206 in Mason Hall only to find it completely empty. I knew I was sharing with Emmet and one of his friends, it was one of my diva-esque demands and one of the only reasons I agreed to move to a school thousands of miles away from home, but they where nowhere to be found. I made myself at home since technically this was my home for the rest of the year. I found the only remaining empty room and started to unpack my the small proportion of CDs I'd brought with me, making my room feel like I actually lived there.

When I'd finished they still hadn't arrived, and let me tell you it took me two hours to unpack my shit! I did a general tidy up of the living area - yes, they'd been here for less than a day and it was_ already _a mess - I can't stand clutter. I don't know why, maybe it's because my mum is an interior designer and always told me when I was younger to _"__respect the room__"_.

I sat down on the sofa in the generously sized sitting area and turned on the T.V. About five minutes had passed whenever the door opened and in walked my cousin, Emmett and blonde guy. Emmett noticed me, grinned and came over, giving me a one-armed guy-hug.

"Welcome to L'Académie de Forks!" He greeted in the worst pseudo French accent I had _ever_ heard.

"Thanks Em."

The blonde boy stood awkwardly by the door waiting for my forgetful cousin to introduce us.

"Oh!" cried Emmet when he noticed this, "Yeah, Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Edward."

"Good to meet you!" I said, sticking out my hand.

"You too, its good to finally put a face to the name. Emmett has been very excited about you coming!" he laughed, shaking my hand.

I laughed with him, "I can imagine."

"Sorry we weren't here when you arrived, we were watching a movie with the girls. We thought you were coming later." That explained the confused look he'd had on his face when he'd walked through the door.

"No problem."

We chatted and watched T.V. for a while, relaxing and catching up. Suddenly someone's phone sounded the generic text tone "_beep-beep, beep-beep_". There was a rummaging about as the three of us checked our phones'. The source of the noise was Jasper's cell.

It turned out that Jasper and I had a lot in common - we were both pretty serious guys, we both liked sailing and we both knew we were pretty perceptive - we both understood that although Emmett acted like one of the Chuckle Brother's, underneath he just wanted to be liked and thought his way was the best way to do so. It also gave him an excuse to satisfy his fetish for Cbeebies.

About 2 minutes later his phone went off again, after he'd texted back Emmet complained, "JASPER! You were just with Alice like less than an hour ago. Let her have time with Rosalie and Bella!"

"I'm not texting Alice, and even if I was, what would be the problem, she texted me first, can't a guy text his girlfriend?"

"Whatever, who are you texting then?"

"Bella, we're going to check the boats tomorrow morning and maybe going for a sail." Jasper answered him calmly. I perked up. Sailing. Perfect. Sailing was exactly what I needed right now, something to ease my mind and heart. Maybe I could invite myself along, I'm sure Jasper wouldn't oppose to that.

"I really don't get why you like sailing, I feel sick just thinking about it!" Emmett told him, wincing. I remembered when I was visiting Emmett over the summer, Aunt Clodagh suggested I take Emmett out for a sail - his face turned green and he excused himself to the bathroom.

It was good just hanging out that night and relax. For the first time in a long while I found myself looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

By the way - Cbeebies is a television channel for toddlers.

Thanks for reading, now tell me what you think and review! I really want to know!


End file.
